Alternate Story
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: What if Scar didn't tell Simba to run away after the stampede was clear. What if instead he adopted Simba as his own to control him. spanking, adult language and lying
1. Scar's plan

Scar approached his nephew and his brother that he just killed.

Scar's plan went perfectly and he looked at Simba with a fake face of sadness.

"Simba. ...What have you done? Scar said looking at his nephew

" There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen." Simba said jumping back crying

"Of course, ofcourse you didn't. No one... evermeans' Embracing Simba, yet still distant he pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg' for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. 'Scar looks with mock regret at Simba' And if it weren't foryou,he'd still be alive. as Scar continued talking Simba is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar* " Oh! What will your mother think?" Scar said looking at Simba he was now without a father

"What am I gonna do?" Simba said Sniffing and looking at his uncle

Scar could tell the boy to run away but something crossed his mind what would Sarabi think if Scar said her son was dead. Then Scar thought of something even more perfect.

" I'll take you home, Since I'm the king's brother and your to young to take over the kingdom it goes to me. Simba since I'll be the king I'll go easy on what happened today. From now on I'm your new father. Understand?" Scar said looking at Simba the young cub looked down and nodded

" Yes sir" Simba said with that Scar started walking and Simba walked behind his uncle he shook, he's head his new daddy he looked at Mufasa who laid in the dirt with the broken tree

Scar and Simba arrived at Pride Rock there home. Scar went to Sarabi he explained what happened to Mufasa leaving out that Simba was the cause of it. Sarabi was glad her son was ok but sad her husband and best friend was dead.

That night a funeral for the king was held Simba looked up at Scar the new king and his new daddy. Simba had tears go down his face and hid his face in Scar's leg.

" Simba a prince holds his head up high son" Scar said as Simba obeyed and lifted his head high

Simba didn't want to talk. They ate some zerba after the funeral and Simba laid beside Scar.

Everything was going to be different now. Scar the king and Simba adopted **_son_**.


	2. New Life

Simba woke up that morning everything hit him at once. He's father was dead and Scar his uncle was now his new daddy.

" Simba you awake?" Scar said as Simba went yo him and goes to him

" Yes Uncle, I mean Daddy" Simba said as he started to say uncle but Scar looked at him raising an eyebrow and Scar smiled when Simba said daddy

Simba went to Scar and Scar walked out of the cave looking around. Scar planned for the lionness to hunt and he went to Sarabi.

" Yes Scar?" Sarabi asked as Simba looked at his mother and then Scar

" I need you to go hunt with the other lionesses." Scar simply said as Sarabi nodded and looked at her son

Simba looked at his Uncle he shook his head he ment his new dad. Scar brought Simba closer to him and Simba snapped out of his thoughts.

" As you know I have taken Simba as my son." Scar said to Sarabi as Sarabi looked at her son and Simba looked at Scar

" That's nice of you Scar." Sarabi said being nice looking at Simbia again and then looks at Scar

Scar left with Simba then arrives at the watering hole and drank some water. Simba drank water along beside his father.

" Dad?" Simba said looking at Scar as Scar stopped drinking the water and looked at Simba

" Yes Son?" Scar asked as Simba looked at Scar's green eyes and felt like he was really staring at his own father minus the green eyes

Scar looked into Simba's red golden eyes. Simba has Mufasa's eyes and looked exactly like Mufasa when he was younger.

" I... I love you Daddy" Simba said as Scar smiled placed his paw on Simba's head and brought him closer to him

" I love you to son." Scar said as he smiled and looked at the great circle in the sky

Scar watched Simba leave his side. Even though it was awkward to say I love you to his nephew letting his nephew call him dad he felt closer to him. Mufasa was gone and Scar would no he will replace Mufasa in Simba's life.


	3. Getting Rid OF The Memories

Arthor's Note: I live!!! Sorry been busy with life. Please forgive me. So since i haven't touched some stories in a while I'll be updating them. I'm also working on a new one. So please enjoy!

Scar looked at the grass while Simba stayed by him. Simba looked at Scar with a sleepy look he never realized how much Scar and Mufasa were alike.

Scar was skinny and had black mane. Mufasa was big and had red mane. But both were the same when it came to certain things. Simba took note of everything his uncle, he ment his father did. Simba had to remind himself that Scar was no longer his uncle anymore.

Sarabi went to Scar while he was with Simba and the two left. Simba was scared and alone without Scar there to protect him, Scar returned an hour later and the little cub nuzzled him happily as he purred.

" Have you been waiting here in this spot since I left? Why didn't you go play with Nala?" Scar asked Simba and Simba looked at him

" I prefer to be by your side Dad. Please." Simba said not admitting he was scared without Scar there and Scar placed his paw on Simba's head gently

Scar watched the sun as he lazily counted how long Simba would stay with him. Simba stayed with him all day. When it got late Scar stood up and began walking back to Pride Rock.

Simba followed Scar close and remained by his side the entire time. Ok Scar thought this is gonna get annoying real fast.

Simba ate with Scar and Sarabi he noticed his mother was very close to Scar, he ment his dad. What went on between the two while he was waiting for Scar?

When it was time for bed he bid his mother and Scar goodnight. Over the days he noticed his mother getting closer and closer to Scar. It made Simba sad had his mother forgotten about his real father but then he stopped himself. Scar was now his daddy. Mufasa was gone forever, Scar had replaced Mufasa in Sarabi and Simbia's heart forever.


End file.
